The Impromptu Morning Routine
by gelphie-otp
Summary: Elphie forgets to set the alarm clock.


Elphaba yawned as she woke up and looked over at the clock, surprised to see that it was almost 9:30. She realized she must have forgotten to reset the alarm last night. Their classes would be starting in the next hour. There was going to be a lecture on a new topic in Doctor Dillamond's class today and she certainly didn't want to miss it. They usually wake up around 8 to avoid rushing around, since it usually takes Galinda an excessive amount of time to get ready. They definitely had to get up right now to avoid being late. Elphaba looked over at her girlfriend was laying beside her, still sound asleep.

"Galinda my sweet, we have to get up." the green girl shook her lightly.

"Elphie…five more minutes?" the blonde mumbled and rolled over.

"No five more minutes. I forgot to set the alarm, we've already overslept." the green girl said, getting up. The blonde didn't budge.

"Up, up, up sleepy head!" She pulled the covers off of Galinda. "I need to make my bed."

"I don't wanna" the blonde whined, curling herself up into a ball to keep warm then tried to return to her slumbers. Elphaba rolled her eyes then leaned over and tickled the blonde on her side. Galinda squealed.

"Alright! I'm getting up!" the said exclaimed and dragged herself out of the bed.

"Good, now hurry into the bathroom if you want to have time to go get breakfast." the green girl said, tapping her on the butt to send her along. The blonde was about to go, but figured Elphaba still had to wash up too. It was 9:35, they were very short on time.

"Elphie can't you just shower with me?"

"What?"

"Can't you just shower with me?" the blonde repeated.

"Lin, we don't have time for that." Elphaba said, blushing slightly. She wasn't opposed to the idea, she just knew that they would both end up getting...distracted by each other.

"What do you mean? You said to hurry and I thought it would go quicker if we go in together rather than washing up separately." Galinda explained. Elphaba hesitated.

"Fine. But no..._touching._" she warned.

"Okay, okay." the blonde sighed as they both made their way into the bathroom. Galinda turned on the water to a neutral temperature while Elphaba tied her hair up. They both shed their nightwear and stepped in. Their tub was too small for them to bathe together in but it was sort of big enough for two people to shower in.

They were very close together and Elphaba felt awkward washing up knowing very well that Galinda was watching, but she kept focus on what she was doing. She tried her best to keep her eyes to herself to avoid any urges or ideas. The blonde finished up her washing, then turned so her breasts 'accidentally' rubbed against Elphaba. The green girl inhaled, but didn't' say anything, assuming it was unintentional. Then she did it again.

"Lin... " Elphaba warned. Galinda smiled mischieviously. She placed her hands on the green girl's sides and slowly slid them down. Elphaba stopped her before she went too low.

"Galinda!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I think we're done here." the green girl said and turned off the water. She stepped out and grabbed her towel to dry off, then wrapped it around her. Galinda dried off as well but made sure Elphaba was watching when she dropped her towel.

"Woops." she said, bending down at the waist to get it, making sure her girlfriend had a full view of her backside. Elphaba's cheeks darkened.

"Why do I feel you're doing this on purpose?" she asked, keeping her gaze up towards the ceiling

"I am not" Galinda said unconvincingly. The green girl reached for her toothbrush while Galinda slowly picked up her towel. She loosely wrapped it around herself and started to brush her teeth as well.

"I think you are." Elphaba said after spitting out the lather of toothpaste in her mouth. She noticed Galinda's towel starting to slide down.

"I can't help it." the blonde giggled. "And I'm literally the only person who can make Elphaba Thropp _blush_, and sometimes I like to take advantage of that." she said as they both went back to the main room. She was considering _accidentally_ setting their alarm clock late all the time so she could shower with Elphie every morning.

The green girl rolled her eyes and looked in her drawer for underclothes. Thanks to many shopping trips with Galinda, pretty much all of her them were matching. She quickly dressed into a black skirt and blue button down shirt. The blonde decided to wear a lavender sundress, but before getting completely dressed she decided to tease her girlfriend a little more.

"Elphie" she said. The green girl turned around to see her girlfriend completely topless.

"Galinda would you get dressed!" she said, becoming flustered. Her eyes lingered on Galinda's breasts as they jiggled around, then she quickly turned away.

"Thats what I'm doing." Galind laughed.

"Well can you do it a little faster? I don't wish to be late to class."

"You know Elphie, there isn't much of a penalty for being late to class." the blonde said, still half naked. "I should know." she added. There were certain classes that she didn't mind being fashionably late to. But Elphaba on the other hand was _never _late to class.

"It's 10:00 and class starts at 10:30. I'm going to breakfast without you if you don't hurry up my dear." Elphaba said. Galinda pouted.

"Alright" she said dramatically. She slipped on a lacy pink brassiere then skipped over to Elphaba who had just finished putting her boots on.

"Hook my bra for me?" she asked.

"Sure." Elphaba sighed. Glinda smiled and turned around, lifting up her hair so her girlfriend could connect the small hook. Once she was done the green girl then began to get her bag ready for class.

Galinda was finally dressed and they would have been on their way, but of course she had to spent a good amount of time on her hair and makeup.

"You don't even need to wear make-up my sweet, you always look beautiful." Elphaba said. She said it because it was true, galinda was genuinely beautiful. But she also just wanted her to hurry up. Seriously, her girlfriend was acting like they don't have anywhere to be in less than 20 minutes.

"Thank you Elphie." The blonde smiled. She quickly applied some shimmering lip gloss and some earrings, then she was done.

"You look great." Elphaba said.

"Why thank you." Galinda grinned.

"Now get your shoes on!" the green girl demanded.

"Okay! Stop yelling at me mother."

The blonde got her shoes on and her bag then they _finally_ headed out.

"Are we still gonna get something to eat?" Galinda asked. Elphaba checked her watch.

"We only have like 10 minutes. Are you hungry?" she asked. Galinda nodded, insisting that was enough time, so they walked swiftly went to the cafeteria. Thankfully there wasn't a line. Elphaba wasn't particularly hungry, but Galinda got something small to eat on the way to class.

They made it to the history building, with about 30 seconds to spare. Doctor Dillamond was about to close his door to begin class when Elphaba burst through with Galinda's hand in hers.

"Sorry, we're here!" she said.

"Oh Miss Elphaba, Miss Gkkkklinda, I'm glad you came I was about to have to mark you tardy." The Goat said. "Alright class, settle down. Everyone take your seats please."

"See Elphie that wasn't so bad. We actually made it on time." Galinda said, taking a seat at her desk. The green girl shook her head and smiled, then began to take notes.


End file.
